Lioness Unbridled
by Incalescent
Summary: Staring at a picture of his godfather, Harry suddenly finds himself learning about the life and love of Sirius Black before he was sent to Azkaban.
1. Prelude

A/N: This is my first story here on fanfic, so I hope you guys like it! Reviews and opinions would be largely appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Except maybe Sirius. And maybe Fred and George. Maybe.

* * *

"So what are you going to do, Harry?"

Seventeen-year-old Harry Potter looked up in surprise. In front of him stood Remus Lupin, offering Harry a kind smile. "Do about what, Professor?" Harry asked.

"Harry," Lupin replied gently, "I'm not your professor anymore."

Harry merely grinned sheepishly having been caught a little unawares. Sitting on the table Harry was seated at was the old photo album Hagrid had given him after his first year at Hogwarts. For Harry, that day seemed to take place in another century.

Lupin smiled again. "Maybe I should leave you to your reveries, then? I know you must miss them, especially around this time of the year." Lupin gestured towards the book on the table, referencing Harry's parents.

"Oh, yeah. Loads." Harry agreed in a spacey voice. He had missed his parents very much on his birthday, but two weeks later he wasn't looking at their pictures. Truth be told, Harry Potter was staring at the picture of his godfather at his parent's wedding. No one but Sirius was on his mind today.

As Lupin nodded and turned to leave, Harry flipped the book back open to the picture of the Potter's wedding. He beamed down at the picture, remembering Sirius' laugh and smile. Spending the summer locked up in the Order's new headquarters without Sirius just wasn't the same as two years ago. Two years ago, a day with everyone in the Order out doing business would have given Sirius and Harry a day of casual fun, relaxation, and maybe some cleaning. This year, it left Harry perfectly alone. Mrs. Weasley had impressed upon Harry that she wanted home at least for a while this summer. Harry had agreed, not knowing he was going to be confined to the house.

"Professor?" Harry called out before Lupin left the room.

"Harry?"

"I need to ask you a question, is it okay if it's a little personal?"

"Well, Harry, it's always okay for a student to ask their teachers questions." Lupin replied with a teasing smile.

Harry laughed a little to himself, grateful for the joke. "Professor, how did you deal with everything? I mean, my father dying and then S-Sirius too." Harry paused for a moment. Saying Sirius' name still left his throat raw. "How did you handle it so well?"

Lupin gave Harry a fatherly smile and nod. "By keeping them alive, Harry." He responded simply.

"Sir?"

"Harry," Lupin began with a hint of a sigh. Slowly, he made his way over to the table where Harry sat. "I hate to complain, but, I haven't led the easiest life. Being a werewolf is never easy and it will never be easy. Then, I had to bury my two best friends. The two people that meant the most to me. So, I lost their bodies and gained their spirits. Every choice I make, every aspect of my life has a little James in it. And now, Sirius is there too. James and Sirius are as alive now in my heart as they ever were here on Earth."

Harry looked down at his hands, staring at his father, mother, and Sirius all laughing together. "I understand."

"I know you do." Lupin whispered softly.

Harry gave himself a short moment to let the impact of Lupin's final words sink in. If anything, Harry had definitely been keeping Sirius alive in his thoughts.

"Can I ask you another question, Professor?"

"Always, Harry."

"Who is this girl with Sirius?"

At these words Lupin gave Harry a curious look and sat down. Harry spun the book around so that the picture faced Lupin right side up.

It had taken Harry several looks at the picture to even notice the girl. He was always focused on his parents. It took being focused on Sirius for Harry to notice the woman's hand he was holding. A blonde girl with golden brown eyes, she appeared to be emanating a happy glow. She was offset from the rest of the picture, allowing the focus to be on Sirius and the newly wed Potters. Sirius kept trying to pull her into the center focus, but she kept waving him off. A boisterous smile on her face, she allowed herself to be separate from Sirius yet still together with him. Harry naturally found himself curious as to the ties she held with Sirius.

"Oh. My." Lupin whispered, almost inaudible.

"You know her, Professor?"

"Knew her, Harry. I knew her." Lupin corrected, still intent on the picture.

"Why do you seem so surprised to see her?"

"I'm not, really. It's just- I didn't know there were any pictures left of them together."

"Who was she?"

"Her name was Isadora. Isadora Torrent. She was in Gryffindor and in the same year as us back at Hogwarts."

"How come I've never heard of her before, Professor? Sirius never once mentioned her."

Lupin shook his head. "No, Sirius wouldn't. I imagine it'd be too painful."

"So she did mean something to Sirius then?"

"Harry," Lupin said quite seriously, "She was his world."


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: The time period has changed from this chapter to the prelude. Obviously =]. We're in The Marauder's 6th year at Hogwarts, but I'll reveal that in the chapter as well.

Disclaimer: Gred and Feorge are definitely mine. Otherwise, I can't say I own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

* * *

"James, look at her mate, she's gorgeous."

James Potter begrudgingly looked away from Lily Evans to stare blatantly at his best friend. "I'll look later, mate. I'm a little busy here."

Lily replied to this by raising her eyebrows at James. "You're a little busy?"

"You know what I mean, love." James assured her smoothly.

"But she's so amazing." Sirius cooed to himself. "How can anyone not want that? Know what I mean, Prongs?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean." James agreed absentmindedly.

Lily grabbed James hand, which had been in the process of pulling her in for a kiss. "You know what he means, do you?"

James shook his head frantically. "Of course I don't. Don't be like that."

"Be like what?" Lily fired back with ferocity in her voice.

"C'mon, Evans. Don't ruin the moment." James teased. Trying to apply a smooth charm, he began to pull her back in for the desired kiss.

"Go to hell, Potter." She replied with a punch in the arm. Shooting him a glare she rose and stalked off away from the group.

"Damn you, Sirius." James hissed as he got up. "Evans! Come back!" He called as he began to follow after Lily.

Sirius didn't even both looking up at him. Lately, Sirius Black had eyes for only one person and James Potter just didn't have the anatomy to claim that position.

It was a warm spring day that found Sirius, Remus, Peter, and until recently, James and Lily relaxing under a large tree close to the lake. Winter had just broken, the grounds rid itself of frost, and students had rushed to get outside.

Most sixth and seventh years could be found avidly studying, the pressure of their upcoming N.E.W.T.S mounting. Remus and Peter were two such students, Remus his book in hand, Peter frantically quizzing himself. Sirius, however, wasn't too concerned about tests or anything else really. All he had on his mind was one girl.

"She's gorgeous isn't she, Moony?"

Her name was Isadora Torrent.

Lupin looked up for a moment, surveyed her quickly, and then went back to his book. "She reminds me a little of a lion."

Truth be told, he had a point with that one. Isadora had a deep, honey blonde mane of hair, liquid gold eyes, and naturally tan skin. She often let her hair flow out behind her, not wasting the effort it would take to tame it. Inside, it would lay fairly straight but outside, in the breeze, it became a gushing waterfall of unruly honey colored waves behind her.

"A lion?" Sirius asked incredulously, "Moony, she looks like a goddess!"

"Well," Remus replied in lofty tones, "She certainly doesn't seem to be too concerned with upcoming tests."

Again, Lupin made another point. Currently, Isadora wouldn't be found any where close to a book, much like Sirius. At the moment she was sprawled out on the grass under some shade, her eyes closed and a content look decorating her features.

"Moony," Peter finally piped up, "you of all people should know she has some of the top grades in our level."

"There you go," Sirius announced triumphantly, "a lion that has better grades than a werewolf."

Remus' eyes flashed dangerously, "Padfoot, need I remind you that I have some of the top grades in our level as well. At least I will if some people _let me study_." He put an extra emphasis and growl on the last three words.

"Aw, don't listen to old Moony," Peter sniveled as he moved closer to Sirius. "He's just stressed about end of year testing."

Sirius gave a shrug of agreement.

"So, you think you can get with her?" Peter asked in a wheezy, excited voice.

Young, dark, and attractive, the last thing Sirius Black had to worry about was dating. There were plenty of girls in his house and others that'd be eager to date Sirius. But for some reason, Sirius seemed to find that Isadora had the infuriating habit of not noticing him. Needless to say, it drove him absolutely insane.

There were few around Hogwarts that didn't know or admire the prankster sixth years James Potter and Sirius Black. Everyone loved James for his Quidditch skills, Sirius for his humor and attitude. Of course, it didn't hinder either of them that they were both attractive, James in his way and Sirius in his own. Yet, despite years of being in the same house, Isadora didn't appear to have the least bit of knowledge either of them existed. Sirius had yet to figure out how to fix this problem.

"Of course I can." Sirius said as though Peter were ridiculous for even suggesting that he couldn't. "It's just going to be trickier with this one."

"For God's sake, Padfoot!" Remus suddenly interjected, "I know you're a dog but she's not a piece of meat. If you want to date her, go talk to her! Don't just sit here licking your chops."

"Well fine!" Sirius shot back rather indignantly. "Just watch me!"

Sirius hoisted himself upward with a dog like snarl. Before he knew it, he was storming across the grounds to where Isadora lay. It occurred to him that it might not be best to disturb her while she was seemingly napping but it was far too late to return. Moony would never let him forget it.

"Hello, Isadora," Sirius said, kneeling down on the grass next to her, "I'm Sirius Black."

She opened one eye to slightly glare at him, "I know." She said coolly.

Sirius was mildly taken aback by her response, but no less pleased at the answer.

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to meet me sometime later this week. We could talk and get to know each other a little better." Sirius said in his most charming voice.

Isadora sat up, surveying Sirius very slowly. She moved closer to Sirius, peering straight into his eyes.

"No." she finally said.

"W-what?" Sirius asked, a little thrown off guard.

"I don't think so." She restated.

"Why not?"

"Well," she threw him a small smile, "You're cute, but you're not my type."

"I bet I could be." Sirius contradicted.

"I don't want what a person could be." She told him simply, "I want what a person is."  
Sirius knew that she was shutting him down but he couldn't help feeling attracted to her. She sounded so comfortable, so assured.

"Is there something I can do to change your mind?" he asked, grasping at a final straw.

"We'll see." She said giving him another coy smile.

With that, she stood up and walked away. Sirius watched in slight awe, not sure how he should react. Suddenly she turned around, waving in his direction. Sirius felt himself turn slightly pink as he raised his hand to wave back.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reading the story! I really appreciate it! Feel free to tell me what you think. I'm always looking for ways to improve. =]

* * *

"I hate you because you're a monster!" Lily screamed to James from across the Gryffindor common room.

"I hate you because you're pushy!" James bellowed back.

"At least I don't get my moronic enjoyment from tormenting others."

"No, you just mock them inside your head."

"Nothing like a good lover's quarrel to ruin a study session," Remus remarked loudly from one of the armchairs.

"Oh!" Lily exclaimed, her pale skin flushing. "Sorry, Remus, I didn't know you were here. You'll forgive me for disturbing you?"

"You're never a disturbance Miss Evans," Remus replied in a kind manner. "I'm sure whatever is going on is all James's fault."

"Way to be on her side, Moony." James snarled, edging towards the boys' dormitory.

"It's alright, Prongs! I'll be on your side." Sirius countered from the seat opposite Remus.

"It's nice to know a bloke has people to count on." James muttered.

"Well I'm curious to know why Sirius is down here in the first place. Studying with Remus? That's a rare sight." Lily countered.

"Don't mind him. He hasn't been studying at all," Remus informed her, "he's been swooning."

"Over who?" she asked with a laugh. Lily couldn't help but consider the irony when it was typically Sirius being swooned over, instead of the other way around.

"No one, Evans." Sirius growled.

"Torrent." Lupin informed, ignoring both James' and Sirius' murmurs of traitor.

"That odd thing?" Lily laughed again. "Honestly, Sirius. Even you can do better than that."

"I'm not sure he can," James intercepted. "She's one of the most untouchable girls at school."

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Lily snapped.

"It creates appeal."

"Oh, and you speak from firsthand experience, do you?"

"I'm just saying."

"Well maybe I'll just go _say_ some things to Benji Fenwick," Lily replied. Mirth and defiance shone in her luminous green eyes as James narrowed his own.

"Lily, you know you're much too good for that clumsy old tosser."

"James, you know I've always thought he admired me mildly. I hope that won't bother you much when I ask him to study." She put an extra emphasis on the word 'study' even James couldn't miss.

"Evans," he threatened low under his breath.

"And, after all, he has some sense of right and wrong."

"No one cares what happens to silly little Snivellus."

"Maybe no one cares what happens to you!" Lily shouted in reply, storming up the stairs as she spun on her heel.

"Maybe you haven't noticed, Evans, but everyone cares about what happens to me. I'm the athlete. I win house points. I'm going to be Head Boy!" James called up towards the girls' dormitory. If Lily heard him she made no recognition.

"Was that last point for sake of argumentation or for sake of your own inner ego?" Lupin mused both to himself and to James.

"Aren't you supposed to be on my side?" James asked as he slipped into one of the remaining armchairs.

"Prongs my dear boy, I tend to stay on the side of logic," he replied with a turn of a page.

"That'll never help me in an argument with Lily," James lamented.

To their right, Sirius gasped audibly as the picture frame swung open. He grimaced when Peter walked in the door.

Peter caught Sirius's expression but didn't comment. He simply took the remaining fourth armchair and tossed his load of books on the table. The diminutive boy was in his typical flurry of nervousness, sweat on his brow and his eyes watering.

"How do they expect us to pass these tests?" He whined out loud.

"With hard work, practice, and memorization," Remus replied, quoting from a speech their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher had given them.

The three of them groaned in response, James lobbing a pillow in Remus's face. Lupin laughed goodnaturedly before settling back into his book. Peter, however, still didn't look satisfied.

"How do you two do it?" he asked James and Sirius. "I just don't understand. You both have good marks and I never see you study."

"I study with Lily all the time," James replied with a shrug. "She makes me."

"And I bribe the professors," Sirius said. James reached over and hi-fived him for his response.

"Can I study with you and Lily?" Peter asked.

"No," James quickly told him. "If you're there I won't get my reward for studying."

From behind his book Lupin made a disgusted noise. "Don't be a pig, James."

"Now, Remus," James said calmly as he slid his chair over towards his friend. "I know you think the world of Lily…"

"James," Remus interrupted, "if you're about to tell me anything regarding your romantic relationship with Lily I think I should warn you that I'll catalog anything you say as the well-orchestrated fiction of a deranged egomaniac."

"You can tell me about it when he leaves, mate," Sirius promised with another hi-five.

Together, the quartet carried on in a similar manner for the remainder of the evening. James released the tension he had built during his fight with Lily by relaxing with his friends. Eventually all of them took out a book and studied, with the exception of Sirius who used his as a pillow. Their humor and laughter was the highlight of the Gryffindor common room, proven by the multiple students who came over to visit or join in the study session. Almost everyone wanted to be a part of the exclusive group that was the Marauders.

Except for Isadora. She walked into the common room without a glance to the back corner where many of the Gryffindors had congregated. Sirius sat upright in his chair and quickly smoothed back his shaggy hair, but for no apparent purpose. The girl never took the time to even look in his direction. Instead, she bolted up the stairs and into the girl dormitory.

James cast a sidelong glance towards Sirius, trying not to draw too much attention. "So much for that one, Padfoot."

Sirius raised an eyebrow at his best friend. "I haven't even gotten started yet, Prongs."


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **This chapter is more of an interlude than an actual chapter. It's just a sort of indication about what's going on inside Sirius before we embark further on his adventure.

My Fred, bayonett, and I wrote chapters together today. She writes this foxy story called Vixen. If you enjoy inappropriate, you should probably give it a read. And by probably I mean do it now.

* * *

There were two sides to Sirius Black. Most people saw the boisterous sixth year that lived with a vigorous laugh and a large dose of humor for any dark situations. Carefree Sirius charged through life with the confidence that every little thing would be all right. He believed in serendipitous luck and good fortune.

Very few people saw the passionate side of Sirius. Only three other people saw the man who contributed to the creation of Marauders'' Map, who toiled night after night to be able to transform into a burly black dog that could restrain his animalistic friend. The other three Marauder's alone new the story of the boy who ha defied the preconceptions of his wealthy family, struck out on his own, and emerged as a free man. Sirius knew that side of him was special and that few people would care to sit and listen to his back history.

He also knew that very few people deserved to know that side of him.

The Marauders were perfect. They operated smoothly as a group. They were intelligent, resourceful, and successful in their adventures. Sirius loved life with his best friends.

But lately, Sirius found himself wanting something different out of his haphazard, lackadaisical life at Hogwarts. The Marauders had expanded their circle for James to allow room for Lily. Watching James with Lily was heartwarming in a weird way. They screamed, fought, announced their public loathing for each other, but they still loved each other. All their arguments could be soothed with the mutual, powerful love they had for each other.

Sirius hadn't ever thought he'd want that with a girl. He was great at being a one-night kind of guy. He could even do a few months with one girl, holding her hand and listening to her chatter on about her day. But Sirius lived for adventure and eventually he always got bored.

He started to notice Isadora after he heard some of the girls gossiping about her in potions class. She had walked in looking as though she had just woken up, her honey hair a mess with her clothes bedraggled and wrinkled. The two girls at the table behind him had started prattling about how Isadora never took proper care of herself and was always an unruly mess.

The more Sirius thought about that, the more he liked her. She was still beautiful, despite her lack of maintenance. And she had obviously heard the others girl talking about her. But he saw no flare of temper, no recognition that anything they had said was important. Sirius liked her confidence, her disregard for other people's expectations.

Never before had he wanted to get close to a girl and had her turn him down. He liked that too.

James, Remus, Peter, they all expected him to give up. She wasn't an easy conquest so why should Sirius stay interested. He didn't mind that they didn't understand. One day they would. Sirius was going to work harder than ever to get Isadora's attention.

He only hoped that the attention he got would be positive.


End file.
